In Love, In Death
by HeyIt'sKat01
Summary: Before James and Lily Potter fled the Dark Lord, before their son became the greatest hero the wizarding world had even known... Hogwarts held a budding romance that would throw it's students into darkness and corruption. Bellatrix Black had a secret, one she held close to her heart. Will a simple school group turn into something darker? Love, betrayal, family, darkness.
1. Prologue

_The castle seemed too cold, too dark. Bellatrix didn't complain, she liked the dark. But at this moment it hid the one person she was seeking. And she needed to find him before it was too late._

_She pushed the double doors leading out into the entry courtyard open and marched out into the cold air. The whispering wind seemed to make her mind sharper and clearer and Bellatrix was finally able to focus. Ethan, she had to find him._

_Her robes swirled around her ankles as she ran across the courtyard and down the steep brick staircase that led to the boathouse. The note said he would be there. It also said she wouldn't make it in time to say goodbye. Like hell she wouldn't._

_Bellatrix's heart seemed to beat in time with her steps on the stairs. Each echoing footstep was one step closer to seeing Ethan for what she hoped wouldn't be the last time._

_Bellatrix started to pant as she began to reach the last few steps. Before she went any further she halted and took a deep breath. She didn't hear anything coming from the boathouse which was probably a bad sign but her legs just wouldn't move. It was like they were frozen in place. Everything about her was cold, everything warm had vanished and the cold had lassoed itself around her heart._

_There was no doubt in her mind that Ethan was in trouble but Bellatrix didn't want to call for him just in case whoever had him had not left yet._

_Slowly, she took a step forward. The step itself echoed off the stone walls of the boathouse. It was as loud as a stunning spell._

_Bella's breath caught in her throat. This was it. She would be found out. She slid her wand out of her robe sleeve and walked further toward the boathouse, pointing it threateningly. Bellatrix dared not light it for the dark awaited her like a hungry animal. Never had she ever felt so threatened by something she constantly welcomed like a friend._

_"Ethan?" she whispered. She could've been shouting for the effect the whisper made on the silence._

_Perculiarly, something her mother always told her when she was young came to her mind that night._

_"Pure-bloods are never afraid. Do you know why that is, Bella?" Bellatrix would shake her head and Druella would tilt her chin up with two cold fingers so that she could match her daughter's black eyes with her own._

_"Because we are without weakness. Remember that, my love. We are far superior than those mudbloods and blood traitors because only magical blood runs in our veins. There is nothing that can hurt us"_

_For some strange reason, Bella took strength from her mother's words. If her blood was pure, then there was nothing to be afraid of. No one could hurt her. With her new-found strength she muttered "Lumos" and the tip of her wand lit up brightly, lighting the boathouse and birthing eerie shadows that seemed to challenge her._

_There. A shadow. And not one that belonged here. It moved._

_She was not alone._

_"Show yourself" Brave words but her voice betrayed her._

_A laugh echoed around her. Loud and barbaric it was as it polluted the silence. Bellatrix felt shivers cascade down her spine but she refused to admit she was afraid. Pure-bloods were never afraid._

_"Come out and fight!" shouted Bella but no one emerged. She clenched her wand tighter to stop her hand from shaking. In the shadow of her spell her wand looked like a thorn emerging from her tight fist._

_The figure laughed again and she sensed him coming closer. _

_And then a loud, blood-curdling scream shook the air and Bellatrix's heart lept into her mouth. Her scream in fright was choked from her and all she could was gasp. The scream was as familiar as the laugh of the person it belonged to. Ethan!_

_"Ethan! Where are you?"_

_Another laugh. This time it made her angry._

_"Hand him over, you coward!"_

_Silence._

_If she had had enough time to jump, Bella would have. The figure was right behind her now for she could feel his breath on her neck._

_"Avada Kedevra" the voice whispered._

_A green flash lit up the whole boathouse and this time Bellatrix could scream. She screamed for the boy she loved._


	2. Sane in an Insane World

She twirled a black curl around one finger as her steps echoed throughout the walls of the hallway. Due to the absence of her peers she knew that she shouldn't have been out past curfew after everyone else had finished dinner and gone to bed, but the fact didn't even bother her as she rounded a corner and began to descend the stairs to the dungeons.

The cold seeped in through her robes but she neither cared nor noticed much. Her mind was on the meeting that would happen tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. She licked her lips in anticipation.

He would be there.

Him.

Ethan.

He was so beautiful.

Bellatrix Black smiled at the sound of his name as it rang through her mind. Like wind whispering across water. Ethan. Taking the steps one at a time, she resisted the urge to skip and start whistling. It was so foreign how he made her feel. Like water over the white-hot flame that had burned inside of her since she was a child.

Bellatrix bit her lip and looked up to realize that she had made it to the double doors that led to the Slytherin common room. Sighing, she reached a long-nailed hand up and pushed the doors open.

And walked into a very uncomfortable scenario.

Narcissa Black stood across the room, backed up against a black polished side table. Her eyes blazed with fury and reflected the fire burning in it's place opposite her in front of three sleek leather sofas. On the other side of the room stood Lucius Malfoy and his face matched the other girl's. Though she sensed a hint of wariness hidden in the crease of his forehead. Malfoy's silver hair, liked Narcissa's eyes, reflected the flame. They both burned with it.

"What's going on?" said Bellatrix slowly. Fights between these two were not uncommon but this was the first time she had walked in on one.

Neither arguer acknowledged her so she shrugged and walked from the doorway and up the stairs to the dorms. She pulled her hair out of it's loose pony-tail as she walked up the stairs when she heard the fight continue from where it left off.

"Answer me this, Lucius, do you love her?" Narcissa hissed. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't love her, my heart belongs to you! It always has!" Malfoy's voice cracked in desperation.

For a couple of students in their second year at Hogwarts, these two were particularly good at sounding twice their age.

"Then why did Avery say he saw you two together?!" Narcissa shrieked.

"You know how Avery makes things up sometimes... he could've seen me with anyone!" Bellatrix froze at what he said. What an idiot.

"Oh so you see other people behind my back, is that it?" She could practically imagine her younger sister's face. Sarcastic and slightly offended.

"No, no that's not what I meant..." Bellatrix entered her dorm and closed the door behind her, muffling the sound of the fight raging below her.

The relationship wouldn't end, she knew that for sure. Malfoy's parents were pushing him to meet someone he wanted to marry before he graduated so that finding a career would be easier and starting a family could start immediately so if he had any sort of feelings for Narcissa then he would keep her around for his own sake. Bellatrix didn't know what Cissy was getting out of the relationship. Maybe she really did love that silver-haired buffoon.

After she had changed into a pair of silky pajamas, Bellatrix untucked the covers of her four-poster bed and snuggled inside. The voices below had stopped now so Narcissa and her boyfriend had either stopped speaking and were sitting at opposite ends of the couch avoiding eye contact or still not speaking yet making up in each others' arms. Either option was as plausible as the other.

Bellatrix summoned Ethan's face to her mind and she could see it clearly behind her eyelids. His half-smirk taunted her and his blue eyes sparkled with the electricity she knew ran between them both as sure and as strong as a lightning bolt.

His laugh was like a tune of it's own and it lulled her to sleep. A dreamless, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Bellatrix woke earlier than her dorm mates and took the opportunity to get some reading down in the main area of the Slytherin common room. The book she was reading was a favorite of her's because it spoke to her pure-blood beliefs as strongly as her mother had drilled them into her growing up.

_"We are superior, Bella. Our blood is untainted, unspoiled, pure" Druella Black would say as she stroked Bellatrix's thick curls. And Bella would smile and feel a sense of pride surge inside of her._

_When she and her mother would travel to Diagon Alley every year for new school supplies, Bellatrix would turn up her nose and sneer at those grovelling mudbloods walking in shame with their muggle parents walking behind them. And Druella would whisper in her ear;_

_"Watch this"_

_With a slight flick of her wrist, without so much as the murmuring of a spell, her mother had lifted one of the muggle fathers off the ground. He yelped in surprise and Bellatrix's heart soared at the sheer terror on his face. It was hilarious._

_Druella waved her wand in a figure-eight motion and the levitating father followed and he yelled in protest. With another slight wave of her wand she broke the spell and the muggle fell to the ground, rubbing his hind-quarters tenderly._

Bellatrix felt a smile grace her lips as the memory made her feel warm. She missed her mother's antics, the way she could always make her smile.

Settling on a leather couch she pulled open the soft pulled-cotton cover and continued from where she left off.

Just as the executioner brought down the axe on the neck of the blood-traitor, Cissy skipped down the stairs looking as mirthful as ever.

"Good morning, Bella" she sing-songed sweetly.

"Morning... what's got you in a good mood?" said Bellatrix, bored and disappointed that her favorite book had been interrupted.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all" Narcissa continued to skip around the room. After awhile the skipping began to grow old and Bella could not focus on her book at all.

"Okay seriously, what's gotten into you?" At Bella's choice of words Narcissa broke into a fit of cackling laughter. Bellatrix looked up in surprise.

"What's so funny?!" she shouted.

Narcissa didn't speak. She just laughed.

Bella thought back to last night and tried to think of anything that could've perked her younger sister up so much so that she was not just happy but giggling. And then a horrible thought dawned on her.

"Cissy! You didn't..." Bellatrix stopped, the thought was disgusting.

"Didn't what?" Narcissa came up close and grinned in Bella's face.

"Oh God, Cissy, what did you do!?" Bellatrix grabbed her sister's face and shook it.

Narcissa broke free of her sister's grasp and continued skipping around the room.

"Ain't love grand?" she said, the grin not leaving her face.

"Narcissa, you're thirteen!" Bella didn't bother hiding the shock.

"Yeah, and you're sixteen. What's your point?" she snapped.

"I'll be seventeen soon" Bellatrix mumbled.

Narcissa ignored her and continued to skip around the room, this time she was humming a tune.

"I'll be seventeen and old enough to make my own decisions and until-" Bella huffed and jumped off the couch to put an end to her sister's skipping and humming "Until I leave Hogwarts I'm responsible for you. So this needs to stop!" She placed her hands firmly on her sister's shoulder and pushed her down to make Narcissa stop jigging.

"You're not the boss of me!" Narcissa shrieked and tried to break free of her sister's hold.

"I'm the eldest I think I can decide whether my fourteen year old sister is old enough to have sex or not"

Narcissa blushed but giggled.

"Oh, that is it! I'm going to find that slick git Malfoy and make sure he doesn't touch you again"

Narcissa could see the temper rising in her sister's eyes but made no move to stop her. Previous experience had taught her that if you got in the way of Bellatrix's rage, you could end up in the firing line.

"Bella, no please don't hurt him!" This time all glee had vanished and Narcissa was afraid. Afraid of what her sister could do.

With the worst timing in the world who should chose to come down stairs but Lucius Malfoy himself. He peeked around the corner of the spiral staircase that led to the dormitories and was surprised to see his girlfriend holding back her sister from charging forward and stunning the life out of him.

"What's going-"

"Malfoy, I swear, I'm going to kill you!" screamed Bellatrix. Her hair was hanging over her face in curly ringlets and framed her eyes which held a murderous look.

Malfoy began to retreat back up the stairs. He looked frightened and cowardly. Narcissa couldn't blame him.

Her sister fought with all her might to break free of Narcissa's grasp but she moved in front of the other girl and block her path to get to Malfoy.

"Bella, stop please! We didn't do... what you think we did" Bellatrix stopped at her words and looked into Narcissa's eyes.

"Is that true?" she pleaded.

"Yes, please just sit down and we'll talk. Lucius..." Cissy called back to the staircase and gestured with a flick of her head to Malfoy to get him to sit one of the leather couches. He chose the one farthest away from Bellatrix whom had sat down on the couch opposite him.

"So why were you so happy then?" Bella asked. Narcissa almost smiled, her sister sounded childish. And she was the eldest.

"There's something we need to tell you" she said slowly, sitting down next to her boyfriend. He looked at her with a side-long glance. Whatever it was he was obviously in on it too. Bellatrix's eyes widened.

"Oh no, you're not-" she stuttered.

"No! No, of course not" Narcissa said. Bellatrix itched with an urge to get on with whatever they were keeping from her.

"Then what in Slytherin's name is going on?!" she shrieked.

Narcissa took a deep breath and then spoke "We have decided-"

Malfoy interrupted, "She decided, I was fully against it"

Both Bellatrix and her sister rolled their eyes before Narcissa continued.

"There's this group that formed over the summer, Slytherin exclusive, that we want you to be a part of"

Bellatrix frowned. This was not what she had expected.

"What do you do in this group?" she asked slowly.

Narcissa and Malfoy smiled at the same time and her sister giggled a little.

"It's against the school rules, isn't it?" said Bella.

Neither of the second years said anything. They just smiled.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued. What do you do in this group?" she repeated.

Narcissa cackled with laughter and then spoke, "Dark arts, Bella. We've been practicing the dark arts!"

Huh, that had definitely not been what she had expecting.

"We call ourselves the Leaders of Darkness" Malfoy said, sounding bored but his face gave him away. His silver eyes twinkled with excitement and the rebellious energy that followed someone so young breaking the rules.

"The Leaders of Darkness...who came up with that?!" said Bellatrix.

"We did!" Narcissa's hand intertwined itself with Malfoy's long fingers and Bella noticed she squeezed them a little. Malfoy looked up surprised and a small smiled formed on his lips. It was like her sister was the only one that had the power to do that. Malfoy never smiled.

"Okay, so who's in it?" asked Bella slowly.

"Myself, Lucius, Collins and... a few other people but the thing is..."

"Oh what now?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Narcissa squeezed Malfoy's hand again, gaining strength from his return squeeze.

"We want you to be in it too!" said Cissy excitedly.

"You want me to join your preppy club where you sit around and read about dark magic?" said Bella with a smirk.

"Now you listen here-" Malfoy had half-risen off the sofa before Narcissa wrapped a long-nailed hand over his wrist and pulled him back down again. She stared at him long and hard in the eyes until he calmed down. Bellatrix marvelled at it all. How could two people so young be so perfect for each other? They just fit.

She hoped Ethan and herself were like that. But no one could tell. Because no one knew. And that was the way she liked it.

"Bella, we don't just read about dark magic. We practice it" Narcissa's eyes twinkled.

"What, on each other?" Bellatrix said hesitantly.

"No of course not" They were lying, she could tell. A nervous glance shot between them both and was gone quicker than Bellatrix could blink.

She stared at the two second years for a while without saying anything. Malfoy never took his eyes off Narcissa, watching her every movement while her sister looked at her with pleading eyes.

Bellatrix reasoned with herself in her head. Dark magic sounded incredible and god knew she wasn't being challenged at all in her regular classes. It would be nice to learn how to duel and actually come into her role of keeping her sister safe from danger. Being able to curse someone away from her could come in handy.

But it would be a secret. Kept from one of the most important people in her life. Ethan.

He couldn't know.

Another secret burning it's way into her soul.

"Alright, I'm in. When and where do you meet?" Bellatrix tried to keep the nervous excitement out of her voice and just ended up sounding bored.

"We meet after dinner on Fridays. Pringle always leaves the door unlocked in the potions class room at the end of the corridor. That's where we practice" Narcissa was practically glowing with excitement.

"And you're not afraid of someone walking in on you?" asked Bella.

"No one has so far. Don't be so soft Bellatrix, you're not afraid are you?" Malfoy sneered. Bella shot him a sharp look and he flinched. She had had a retort prepared for his outburst but said nothing.

"Fine, I'll be there"

"Great, I'm glad that's settled. I'm going to breakfast" Malfoy clenched his hands together and smiled a little at Narcissa. She giggled and followed.

Bellatrix sighed.

The day could not end soon enough and it had only just started. But every hour conquered brought her closer to Ethan. That was reward enough.


	3. A Case of Euphoria

Bellatrix couldn't quite wrap her head around what had happened that morning. After she had slipped into her robes and mulled about Narcissa and Malfoy's proposal throughout breakfast all she really wanted to do was go back to her dorm and sleep. Her brain was tired.

Her first class of the day was potions with the Gryffindors and old Slughorn. He truly was good for a laugh. Too bad jinxing was forbidden on teachers. Especially in class.

"Good morning students! Today we will be making the Elixir to Induce Euphoria which will be found on page twenty-three of your books" Everybstudent flipped open their book quickly to get a head start on reading the recipe while Slughorn continued.

"A jolly potion this is, known to cure depression and have a curious effect on the drinker. At the end of this lesson no student is allowed to leave until they have recited the side effects of this marvelous potion. Now, who can tell me some main features..." Classic Slughorn. Known to blather on an on about this potion and that elixir, Bella just drowned him out and rested her chin on her fist and stared into space.

Oddly enough she started absentmindedly dipping her quill into her ink well and doodling nonsense drawings on a spare piece of parchment.

"...and what is it we have here?" said a voice from above her. Bellatrix looked up startled to see her potions professor looking down at her curiously. After some glaring she noticed that he was not staring at her at all but at her nonsense drawings on the parchment. On impulse, Bella slid a hand over it to hide whatever she had been drawing.

"Would you care to share what had your attention as opposed to being focused on my class?" Slughorn said sternly.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She just sat there and gaped like an imbecile.

Slughorn slid his wand out of his robe sleeve and gave it a quick flick. The paper slid out of Bella's hold on it and into his outstretched hand.

"Mmm, I see... who is 'E' I wonder?" He studied it carefully.

"I'm sorry...?" Bellatrix stuttered nervously.

"See here, my dear, you've drawn a heart with the letters E+B in it. There next your crude drawing of the reproduction of blast-ended skrewts" The class roared with laughter yet Slughorn's face remained impassive. Some students started whispering with each other about who 'E' could be. Her fellow Slytherins looked embarrassed.

"Miss Black, I'd appreciate it if you stayed focus on the task ahead and leave your nonsense drawings to your spare time. Five points from Slytherin"

Oh nice one, Slughorn Bella thought to herself. You'd think you'd be nicer to your own house.

When Slughorn had returned to the front of the class to continue lecturing Bellatrix felt the anger rise up in her. The old coot had made her feel stupid in front of her peers, bastard! Hr hands shook and she felt her temper take control. Forcing her hands into fists she pushed back on her chair and abruptly stood up and marched out of the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Black!" she heard Slughorn shriek. Nope, no way was she staying there.

Bellatrix ran down the corridor and up the spiral staircase. It was too bloody cold down in the dungeons anyway, she needed air. Fresh air.

Once outside she walked out into the middle of the stone bridge and grasped the railing, breathing heavily. She took in the cold air around her in heavy amounts and started to cool down but there was a pain in her throat.

How could someone humiliate her, a Black, to the point where she felt as violated as she does now? The rage fluttered inside of her and if she chose to embrace it now who knows what could've happened.

Bellatrix let her hair hang down around in her in thick curly curtains and stared straight down onto the rocky crevice below the stone bridge. I wonder if anyone has fallen before, she thought to herself.

"Excuse me Miss Black," said a sudden voice behind her. This was the second time someone had crept up on her today and Bella was getting tired of it. She didn't turn around, she just stood there and ignored the newcomer.

"Miss Black, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the railing" That voice. She knew it like a heartbeat "And come give me a big hug" Bellatrix's heart soared.

Behind her stood a tall boy with sandy blonde hair. His hands were clasped in front of him and Bella could see the leader he would one day be. He dripped coordination and wisdom wherever he went. Like her, he wore his school robes yet he was less dishevelled than she was. But instead of a green and silver scarf around his neck, he wore a blue scarf with silver stripes. Ravenclaw.

The scarf brought out his blue eyes that sparkled a deep midnight blue that was so dark it was almost black. Bellatrix knew better. His eyes weren't black like her's, there was life in them. Mirth, happiness, respect. His eyes had stars that she just couldn't earn.

Ethan face lit up with a sparkly smile as rich as his eyes were and she melted. Her knees wobbled and she struggled to move. When her basic functions returned she sighed and ran to him. She could've cried with relief.

"What are you doing here?" she said breathlessly.

"I believe I go to school here, same as you" He joked and she laughed. Bellatrix could hear his heart beating beneath his school jumper.

"No I mean, why aren't you in class?" she rested her chin on his chest and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Ooh look who's responsible now!" He laughed and it echoed throughout his body in a soft rumble. Bellatrix held him tighter and closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"Why aren't you in class?" she repeated, whispering.

"I was delivering an errand for Professor Flitwick and I saw you run out of class. You ran straight past me!" Ethan ran a hand through her black curls and stroked them tenderly.

They stood like that for what felt like several hours just enjoying each other's company. Ethan rested his chin on Bella's head and she could hear him breathing heavily.

"Come on, let's get away from here" he said. She could just barely hear him over the beating of his heart. Bella looked up surprised.

"Oh? And where would we go?" she said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Somewhere very special..." he smiled into her hair and kissed the top of her head before continuing.

"I've got a surprise for you"


	4. Blood and Secrets

Bellatrix's hand was sweaty as Ethan held in his own. Her eyes were closed and they twitched with the urge to open. Once they had arrived at the seventh floor Ethan had tickled her until she closed her them and now they had stopped and Bella was left to wonder what was to come.

"Where are we?" she whispered.

Ethan pressed a soft kiss to her temple and then rested his own head there before whispering back;

"You can open your eyes now"

Bellatrix took a deep breath and did so... to find herself staring at a brick wall. She exhaled and closed her eyes, disappointed,

"Ethan... why am I looking at a wall?" she said through gritted teeth. Her temper was rising like a white hot fire inside of her. She had had enough of people getting the best of her for one day.

Ethan put his hands on Bella's shoulders and pushed slightly to make her relax. He was smiling as if he was in on a secret that she wasn't.

"Focus" was all he said.

"On what?!" Bellatrix replied bitterly.

Ethan slid his hand from her shoulders to around her waist and pulled her against his hip. Bella could almost smile at how well she fit there.

"Focus on how much you want a place for us to be alone" whispered Ethan and she felt a shiver rise up her spine. Every hair on her arms felt like it's follicle was on fire. The rebellion was exciting.

Bellatrix squeezed her eyes shut and focused hard. She tried to envision some place warm and private where she could just sit with Ethan, hold his hand in hers without feeling like someone was watching her. Look into his eyes and not worry about anything.

With another kiss to her temple, Ethan whispered into her ear.

"Bella, look"

Quicker than last time Bellatrix opened her eyes and was at first puzzled then overjoyed. A huge set of double doors had appeared in the wall she has just seen bare moments ago. She had to admit, in that moment she really loved Hogwarts and all it's mystery.

Bellatric felt her shoulders go slack and she lazily turned her attention to Ethan's blue eyes. She wasn't surprised to see them twinkling back at her.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement" he said cheekily and she giggled.

"What's in there?" said Bella.

"Whatever you pictured in your mind, you'll find in there. The room is always equipped for whoever needs it the most and only appears whenever someone has real need of it. Which we do of course" Ethan winked and clasped her hand, intertwining their fingers.

Together they pushed open the double doors and looked into the room that awaited.

A glorious fire burned in it's place along the back wall and added more light than the candles, which floated on their own throughout the room, were supplying. In front of the fire sat a plush, red love seat with a coffee table laden with sweets. Bellatrix recognized Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a heap of Chocolate Frogs. She licked her lips. This was perfect.

Once more she exhaled and then turned her back on the room to look at Ethan. With a sly smile she walked backwards into the Room of Requirement, pulling him along with her. He surrendered willingly.

They sat there in silence but talking wasn't necessary when you were content in another's arms. They sat huddled together on the love seat never once letting go of the other's hand. Ethan's nail-bitten fingers mixed with Bellatrix's long black-nailed ones in a way that made them seem like such an odd couple when really they just fit.

Bellatrix had her head over Ethan's chest and she could once again hear his heartbeat, strong and steady. Between the fire, the lulling sound of his heart and the quiet she was almost too sleepy to focus on where she was.

At least until Ethan decided to ruin the moment.

"How long can this be going on in secret? Or can it even?" he said quietly. His voice had lost all mirth and was serious.

Bellatrix sighed. This had been coming for awhile she knew.

Before she could respond with a answer filled with hopelessness Ethan silenced her with his response.

"I'm not ashamed if that's what you're thinking. I actually want to show the whole school that my girlfriend's a Slytherin and she doesn't fit in with all those harsh stereotypes that people make up"

Doesn't she?

The events of this morning flickered through her mind. She had agreed to go along to a meeting practicing Dark Arts and had almost jinxed her sister's boyfriend. Probably not the usual morning routine they had over in Ravenclaw. Ethan wasn't done though.

"And if you're embarrassed to tell all your Slytherin friend about me then that's fine. It's just..."

"What?" pushed Bella. Ethan sighed.

"This sneaking around, always having to be in private thing has been going on for three months now. Sure it was easier over Easter break with people at their own homes for the holidays but I don't know how much more I can take"

Bellatrix didn't know why she jumped to first conclusion available but she did so anyway, her temper threatening to get the best of her.

"So you can't take seeing me anymore, is that it?!" Narcissa's argument with Lucius echoed through her mind. That argument and the one she was having now were a little similar in their assumptions.

"No! You know that's not what it is. Come on, settle down" Ethan stroked her hair and wrapped a black curl between his fingers. Her temper settled but not completely.

"Think about it," Ethan continued "Your house isn't rivals with Ravenclaw like it is with Gryffindor. I don't think people would mind all that much"

"That's true but there's one other problem" Bellatrix didn't want to say it. She couldn't.

Ethan looked confused for a moment and then he thought about it... and cruel realization dawned on his face.

"Crap" He didn't want to say it either, Bella realized. The words just hung in the air between them.

Muggle-born.

Mudblood.


	5. Unspoken Thoughts and Unknown Desires

Bellatrix couldn't sleep. After skipping dinner she returned to the Slytherin common room, ignored Narcissa and Malfoy devouring each other on the sofa in front of the fire and stormed into her dormitory. Throwing back the covers, she jumped into her four-poster bed, clothes and all.

Now as she tossed and turned thinking about life's unfairness, sleep eluded her and she had nothing else to do but lie there and stare at the ceiling. Her thoughts ran rampant around her mind like wild horses that she struggled to rein in. Bellatrix knew why she couldn't sleep. She knew what tomorrow was.

Tomorrow was Friday.

Aside from the looming threat of having her rushed transfiguration essay thrown back in her face there was what would happen after the school day ended that troubled her.

Bella didn't even know why she was worrying so much. In truth she always knew she had a flare for rebellion, this Dark Arts group shouldn't seem so daunting. Shouldn't the thought actually be exciting? Aren't hidden secrets exciting?!

Ah, there it was. There's the reason she was stressing.

The club would be a secret. Kept from the most important person in her life right now.

What would Ethan do if he found out? What would he say? Bellatrix shuddered at the thought.

Pulling the covers up to her chin she counted bowtruckles in her mind and then tried reciting the seven laws of transfiguration and yet, nothing. Sleep just wouldn't come.

Sighing, Bella got up from her bed and walked down into the common room.

She was surprised to see Lucius Malfoy staring pensively into the dying fire. He looked so peaceful and... mature. She was taken aback, left dumbstruck at the bottom of the stair.

"If you've come down just to stare at me, I would rather you didn't" said Malfoy bluntly.

"Why would I bother?" Bellatrix snapped back promptly.

The boy just smirked and continued staring into the fire. Bella set one bare foot in front of the other, unsure of whether to approach him or not. He didn't bother to look up. She shrugged and sat down on the sofa anyway.

"So what's got you up?" he asked sullenly.

"I couldn't sleep" said Bellatrix plainly.

"Yeah, I got that. Why though?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" she snapped.

This time it was his turn to shrug. Bellatrix joined him in staring into the fire. She found it oddly calming.

"So... who else is in this Dark Arts group?" she asked slowly.

"A few people"

And that was the end of that. What felt like hours, they just stared into the fire. All they could hear was the ticking of an old grandfather clock and the sound of each other's.

"Why do you love my sister?" Bellatrix didn't even mean to speak the question aloud, it just sort of came out.

It was odd question but one that had been pressing on her mind for months now. Malfoy didn't love anyone or anything, how is it he could find a speck of warmth in his cold heart for someone else?

Malfoy closed his eyes as if he were contemplating whether or not to leave and go to bed. But instead of getting up in a huff like Bellatrix expected, he just sighed.

"You're just like everyone else, you know that? Always looking at us behind your back wondering how is it that we could find it in our hearts to care for one another" Malfoy looked at her with bitter eye and Bella frowned.

Such bitter words spoken yet so full of truth. Malfoy wasn't done.

"And don't think I don't notice people looking at us. Don't think I don't know what they suspect. That I have to marry a Slytherin because my parents told me to, that I'm being coerced into pretending to care for someone so my life will be easy and organized"

Malfoy's sarcastic facade was starting to fade and Bellatrix could see the desperate boy- man- beneath.

"Malfoy, I-" she started to say.

"Don't. I don't need your apology" he snapped the last word.

Bellatrix looked at him imploringly. He wasn't done speaking, she could tell.

"I lo-" Malfoy halted, surprised at what he was about to say. Before now, Bella thought that his rude lips couldn't even shape the word. Malfoy coughed.

"I care very much for Narcissa. Let's just leave it at that"

And they did. They sat there while Bellatrix pondered Malfoy's words while Malfoy looked like a battle was raging inside of him. Another hour later and, feeling extremely drowsy, Bella dragged her lead feet up to her dormitory and slept.

Only Malfoy remained, staring into the fire.


	6. The Right Reasons

After the confusing night in front of the fire with her sister's boyfriend, Bellatrix wasn't ready to face the next day. Her four-poster bed was too inviting plus the very day was a turn-off. But at least she'd have a full day of classes to distract her from what was to happen when the school day ended. Although never in her life did Bella ever think she'd thank classes for distracting her. This day was already strange and she hadn't even gotten out of bed.

At breakfast with her fellow Slytherins, Bella picked through her eggs with a hollow feeling in her stomach. No matter how hungry she felt, food just didn't look nor taste appealing.

Slyly, she glanced over at the Ravenclaw table where Ethan should be sitting and yet she could not see him. Her black eyes scanned the table from end to end, but still the familiar head of blond hair did not show itself. Strange.

He could just be running another errand, she thought to herself. There was no reason to worry. Bellatrix wasn't some over protective girlfriend clinging to her boyfriend's every movement around the castle. Hence, the secret-keeping.

Breaking her out of her confusing thoughts was Narcissa skipping into the Great Hall. Her blonde hair was tied back in a tight braid and she seemed the pinnacle of glee. Joyfully, she near-jumped onto Malfoy's knee and began picking at his bacon.

Bella scowled. It was as though her younger sister was rubbing in the fact that she was in a seemingly happy relationship and Bella seemingly had no one. But it had to stay that way, it had to.

Slytherin help her if her fellow house-mates found out about her dating someone that wasn't just a non-Slytherin but a muggle-born. Bella shuddered to think. The thought scared her and that was a big deal. The girl wasn't scared of much.

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa" Narcissa sing-songed from her place on Malfoy's lap.

Bellatrix tensed. This was the last thing she wanted. Attention.

When her sister refused to reply to her sweet calls, Narcissa huffed over and plonked herself down next to Bellatrix.

"What is up with you?" she said, sounding annoyed. Bella sighed.

"Sorry, nothing. I'm just not feeling great today. That's all" And I have a secret mudblood boyfriend that nobody knows about. Add one more secret to the mix and the situation just gets even better, even in her thoughts, Bella was just as sarcastic as ever.

A flicker of concern passed over Narcissa's face but was then replaced by her neutral facade of indifference.

"Oh well... anyway I just wanted to check you know the plan for tonight"

"Potions class room at the end of the hall, Pringle always leaves the door unlocked, Dark Arts blah blah blah"

"Hey, keep your voice down! Do you want every teacher in the entire castle to know what we're up to?!"

Bellatrix shrugged, "Might make things more exciting"

Both girls sat there in silence for several minutes. Bella picked at her food sullenly and Narcissa stared off into space with a blank expression. Before long the younger sister dropped some bad news.

"There is one more thing I probably should tell you..." Narcissa looked nervous, almost afraid.

Bellatrix was suddenly on alert, "What is it?"

"You know how everyone has some people they just can't stand?" Bella's sister refused to look at her.

"Yeah, we both know I can't stand many people. Malfoy and Avery get on my nerves. Lestrange..."

At the mention of the boy's name Narcissa flinched and Bella cringed. Ugh, she hated just the thought of him.

And then... everything clicked.

"No. NO! You asked Rodophus Lestrange to come to your stupid club didn't you?" Bellatrix's temper flared within her and she started to attract attention from nearby houses.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" Narcissa managed to shout and whisper at the same time.

As if sensing his girlfriend's anxiety, Malfoy looked up from whatever entertaining conversation he was having and looked over at the argument unfolding a few seats down from him.

Bellatrix tried her hardest to keep her temper contained but it pushed like a caged panther inside of her.

And honestly, how could everyone expect her to work side by side with the person she hated the most. Thousands of inappropriate curse words didn't even come close to describing what she compared Lestrange to. Vermin, dirt, shit... they all fell short.

"If he's in, I'm out" Bellatrix stood up to leave the table. She didn't exactly know where she planned to go, mainly just storm out in a fuss.

"Bella..." Narcissa caught at her sister's sleeve desperately.

The elder girl shot her younger sister a glare. Through gritted teeth she said,

"If he is in, I am out"

And with that Bellatrix stormed out of the Great Hall.

Having a fight with your sister is one thing, but running into the reason you had a fight with your sister is something entirely different. In a flurry of robes and angry expressions, Bella marched out of the double doors and straight into the sarcastic git that she thought of as Rodolphus Lestrange.

Perfect.

Both groaned as the pain of the impact had sent them both into a rage.

"In the name of Slytherin, look where you're going, Black!"

Bellatrix's skin crawled. She didn't even know what to say, she was that mad.

"Oh I get it. So sorry you bumped me that you're speechless. Naw, it's okay. I forgive you" Rodolphus' voice dripped with sarcastic remorse.

Swallowing her hatred, Bellatrix moved to walk past the horrid boy to no avail. Rodolphus threw his arm out, blocking her way.

"Not so fast" he snarled, a smirk on his face.

In an instant Rodolphus had pushed Bella back against the wall. His hands locked her arms against the wall. He was so strong. At Bellatrix's only exits were the tall statue depicting the architect of Hogwarts and the thick wall separating the entrance and Great hall. She was trapped with Rodolphus Lestrange's breath on her face.

Lestrange breathed a low chuckle. He knew Bella wasn't going anywhere and loosened his hands for if she tried to escape he could tighten them again.

"You remember, don't you? What good... friends we used to be" His voice dropped lower, almost purring.

Bella said nothing. Not one word to give him the satisfaction.

"You almost couldn't resist my company. The lake, the Quidditch change rooms, your dormitory, my dormitory, the Hogwart's Express-"

"Enough" choked out Bellatrix.

Satisfied, Rodolphus grinned.

"Ah, I knew you hadn't forgotten. How could you? You used to love it when I touched you"

Rodolphus trailed his hands up Bellatrix's sides, taking in every single curve. His hands stroked her shoulders lovingly and moved up to trace her jaw line.

"So pure. So lovely. But oh so cold"

Bella's words got caught in her throat and she glanced away. She couldn't look into his icy gray eyes anymore.

"Look at me" Rodolphus grasped her chin tightly and pulled it back so Bellatrix had no choice not to look at him.

"I miss you Bella, I really do" He said slowly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"It is expected of us" Rodolphus droned on, "to marry someone of a respectable family and secure purity in our bloodlines. As a respected suitor, I think it only fair-"

"Oh get over yourself!" Bellatrix shouted "Honestly, you are the most self-centred, slimy git that I have ever met. How could you ever think that I would...?" she shuddered. The thought repulsed her.

Rodolphus looked sincerely hurt and Bella tried her hardest to see through it, like it was some sort of shield. She struggled.

"You did once before" He wasn't looking at her now. The words came out strangled.

Bellatrix realized that he had let go of her now and had taken a step back... almost as if he was letting her go. Hurriedly, she strode away, not looking back.

At the staircase, Rodolphus made his final case.

"You know, I only wish that one day you could find it in your cold and cruel heart to love someone. For the right reasons"

Once around the corner, Bella was left to ponder those words with a sinking feeling in her heart.


	7. Dark Solutions

Belllatrix both lost and caught her breath by the fifth floor of the grand staircase. Rodolphus' words echoed in her mind and she couldn't shake herself free of them. Maybe this Dark Arts club was the best thing, that way she could use as many Unforgivable Curses it took to get Rodolphus' touch out of her mind. Bella cringed.

Her first session was in the library which meant just a quiet two hours of attempting to study and trying to fight the raging battle inside of her: go to the Leaders of Darkness meeting or not?

Through gritted teeth she said the password to the library portrait and walked through into the quiet space of the library. The silence and smell of old books and dust had never calmed her down more.

Flipping through a roll of parchment, Bella realized that she might as well hunt for transfiguration book McGonagall suggested she try to help her study among the bookshelves. The packed shelves might help her forget her numerous problems.

Scouring the many spines it was nearly impossible to see 'From Whistles to Watches' anywhere. Bellatrix was about to give up when a book whizzed past her nose and started to fly like a bird through the air. That book, coincidentally, was 'From Whistles to Watches'. Perfect. Now Bella needed to chase a flying book through the library. She could not catch a break.

Half-heartedly she chased the book to the back corners of the book shelves. At this point Bellatrix didn't really care if she caught it.

A joyous surprise caught her off guard as a pair of hands pulled her out of her path to catch the transfiguration book and into a nearby alcove of near-untouched books and magazines. It was dark and dusty but Bella could recognize the twinkling midnight eyes and exhaled shortly.

"Miss me?" Ethan said playfully. He kissed her fully on the lips and held Bella's hands in his until they were sweaty.

Realizing they were in a public space, Bella pulled away quickly.

"No! Not here, anyone could see" She looked around quickly and took a step back from her boyfriend.

"Come on, Bella... no one's going to see us..." Ethan tilted Bellatrix's chin back so that she could look him in the eyes. He then continued kissing her, hot and heavy.

She pulled back. A shocked look on her face. But it wasn't for long as Ethan forcefully pushed her head back to his so that their lips smashed together once again.

"Ethmm!" Bellatrix tried to shout his name against his mouth but Ethan was too busy bearing down upon her lips with his. He refused to budge.

With a hand like lightning, Bella slapped him hard across the face. That did it. Ethan pulled back and at first looked surprised, embarrassed. That faded quickly and turned to anger.

"What the hell?!" he said mildly loudly, but the words stung still. It was like he had thrown them in her face.

"What do you mean? You were pushing me!" The conversation was difficult to have in full as they were trying not to be noticed. Everything had to be said in hissed whispers.

Ethan looked shocked, "I thought you... wanted to..."

"Not. Here" Bella said through gritted teeth. And with that she turned abruptly on her heel and stormed away, the transfiguration book completely forgotten.

Bellatrix sobbed into her soft pillow. Two people in one day had tried to take advantage of her and she was not happy about it. She would curse them half to death if she didn't feel so pathetic right now. It was no use anyway, Bella felt like her whole world was collapsing. Everything was getting so difficult. Her sister being with this group that could get her expelled, Ethan torturing her with his good-guy/bad-guy play and them constantly having to see each in secret and finally a person form her past that Bella had done her best to forget was forcing his way back into her life. By any means necessary.

There was nothing left for her.

She cried some more before eventually she had cried herself to sleep.

Things were clearer when she awoke. Bellatrix knew what she had to do. The darkness billowing in hauntingly from her dormitory window alerted her that it was night. She hoped she was not too late.

For if Narcissa was in, she was in. Her sister was her top priority, always.

Shrugging off her robes and into a loose black blouse paired with gray slacks, Bella put on her best intimidating face and walked quickly but with purpose from her dorm down to the room at the end of the potions corridor. From the corridor she couldn't hear anything. Maybe the club had been cancelled?

Bellatrix pressed her ear to the heavy door. There it was. Whispers. Heated by the sounds of things. She could hear Narcissa's shrieky voice distinctly.

Bella took a deep breath and opened the door. The voices stopped.

Avoiding eye contact she stepped into the light. No one spoke. Not a sounds echoed throughout the potions classroom or corridor. And then, suddenly:

"BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Narcissa's scream came from the end of the room but, in a whirlwind of blonde hair and perfume Bellatrix's sister lunched herself into her sister's arms for a back-breaking hug.

"I'm so glad you came!" Narcissa whispered. Bellatrix just nodded.

Grabbing her hand, Cissy pulled Bella towards the circle of cross-legged people on the floor at the back of the classroom.

"She's here! Told you!" Narcissa stuck her tongue out at Malfoy was was sitting leisurely with his arms outstretched. He then began fumbling for something in his robes.

"What's going on?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"They took wagers," said a voice that Bellatrix didn't recognize "On whether you'd show up"

"And Lucius owes me five galleons" Narcissa grinned.

After a moment of awkward standing about someone cleared a space for Bellatrix to sit down. Immediately she met eyes with Rodolphus across the room. He winked and Bella felt nauseous.

"Go on Gordon" Narcissa nodded at a brown-haired boy two people away from Bellatrix.

Now Bella had time to take in the members of the 'Leaders of Darkness'. Mostly second years like her sister and Malfoy but there were also a few people from years three to six, including Rodolphus and herself. In total they numbered twelve. Bella tuned back in to the boy, Gordon, reading from a heavy leather-bound book.

"... A Dark spell is primarily defined as any spell that directly affects the object or person on which it is cast upon specifically in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort. Dark spells can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes & curses. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark spells in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. Erm, there are some curses listed below"

"Carl, did you bring the hat?" Narcissa said sweetly.

A small blonde haired boy that looked like he was in his first year stood up and rushed to a nearby table. When he returned he brought back a small black bucket cap with multiple pieces of paper in it.

"Lucius, if you could do the honours"

Malfoy pulled out his wand from his sleeve pocket and thought for a second. Reaching clarity, he spoke a spell.

"Sceloctro"

Instantly the papers in the cap started to flutter around like anxious butterflies. Each one vibrated and shuddered violently until they all flew out of the cap and swirled in a whirlpool of paper in mid-air. In an instant eleven papers burst into a little flame and disappeared right before the students' eyes. One piece of paper remained and fluttered to the ground. Narcissa scooped it up carefully.

Bella's sister frowned, "Carl, it's you"

The small blonde boy frowned but tried not to show it. His look of worry was soon replaced by an utterly fake one of confidence.

"O-okay" his voice came out choked and squeaky.

Carl stood up and walked into the middle of the circle. Following his lead the rest of the circle stood up, with Bella following, and moved out giving Carl more space. Then, they waited.

"Who's turn was it again?" Carl croaked out.

"Mine" Narcissa said loftily. She smiled a small smile and moved intot he circle as well.

"Gordon let me see the spell" the boy that spoke first trotted forward, if not a little nervously, and held the book forward for Cissy to see.

Narcissa appeared to be mumbling to herself. She took her wand out of her robe pocket and pointed it at Carl.

"Crucio" she muttered.

At first nothing happened. And then suddenly, Carl was on the floor. He writhed in pain and each of his limbs jerked this way and that in the most horrific way. The poor boy refused to scream though. He couldn't let his peers think any less of him than they already did.

Bella took in the scene with mixed feelings, none that you'd consider the right feelings.

She marvelled at the beauty of this Unforgivable Curse. If someone displeased you, look how you could treat them back! Carl couldn't speak or scream. The only thing he had was pain.

Imagine the possibilities. No one would ever cross you again! If you wielded these curses, no one could touch you. Especially if you didn't want them to.

It was then that Bellatrix Black found the solution to all her problems.

Her heart flew with wonder at the Unforgivable Curses. She fell in love with Dark Magic.


	8. Loud and Clear

For days on end she was fascinated. Not only did Bellatrix love the Leaders of Darkness meetings she was the first one there and the last one to leave. Constantly pouring over Dark Arts books, she found herself engrossed in poisonous potions and Unforgivable Curses. It was not just a concept, it was a lifestyle. The only cruelty the world could pay her was when it was not her turn to do the cursing, but when she was the one cursed on.

"Crucio" Bella braced herself for the incoming shocks and inevitable pain. Even though this curse was painful she thanked Slytherin that it was not the Imperius curse. Last week Malfoy had Gordan under the curse and he was forced to do the other boy's Charms homework. It was painful to watch.

Everyone marvelled at Bellatrix while she was under the Cruciatus curse. The theory was that the pain was different for everyone. Not just how much pain there was but what it felt like. Malfoy said he felt like his bones had turned to shattered glass, Carl Collins said that he felt like licks of fire were coursing up and down his limbs.

As for Bellatrix, she felt... everything.

Tingling sensations in her fingertips like her hands were held over white hot flames, bones like sludge, skin slowly peeling off a thin layer at a time. But it was not pain. Nothing she felt would ever be pain. She was a Black and a pure-blood, pain was not in her vocabulary.

Bellatrix savoured those times when she was on the cursing end of the wand. No matter who was on the recieving end of the pain, she felt no pity.

Until it came to the final meeting before Christmas. With a heart full of joy, Bella stood up invigorated and ready to practice her curses. The selection spell was cast and all jaws in the room fell slack at the name that was picked.

Narcissa. Cissy, Bella's own sister.

Both sisters looked at each other from across the room. Narcissa looked scared. Everyone, including her, could see the passion Bellatrix Black had for Unforgivable Curses and the like. So it was no surprise that where Cissy was scared, Bella was defiant.

No matter what, my darling, there is nothing more important than you. If it all comes down to keeping you and everything that makes you protected then do whatever you must. Nothing should come in the way of who you are inside.

Druella Black's voice echoed in Bella's mind. She had heard those words when she was just seven years old and she had never really taken the time to fully grasp what they meant. Now she knew. To save yourself you must do what's necessary: turn your back on people. Even family.

Bella drew her gaze away from her sister's and raised her chin. She refused to look at anyone in the room. She knew what they were thinking. Bellatrix wouldn't curse her own sister, would she?

Narcissa took several shaky steps across the room while never taking her eyes away from Bella's face. She stared and stared imploringly. Bellatrix would not meet her eyes.

"Bella..." Narcissa spoke in a tinny voice, high and scared. Her sister's heart clenched.

"You ready?" Bella said roughly.

Narcissa swallowed loudly, trying her hardest to gather her courage. The last thing she expected was this. Her sister doing the cursing was one of the things she never thought would happen.

"Crucio" Bella spoke bluntly.

Narcissa grimaced and her eyes shut immediately. The pain washed over her in thick waves of intense, tight heat. It was excruciating.

Unlike her sister, Narcissa was more than willing to speak her pain loud and clear. Her screams were that of pure fear and heartbreak.

"STOP IT!" Lucius roared. Everyone else looked on in horror.

Malfoy pushed past Bellatrix's upraised wand and knelt next to his girlfriend on the ground. Narcissa writhed and screamed. Every limb moved like it had a mind of it's own.

With a flick of her wrist Bella ended the curse and Narcissa's whole body went limp. Everyone, including her sister, leant forward to see if she unconscious. It was not the first time that had happened to someone.

"Narcissa... baby..." Lucius patted her blonde hair soothingly. Bella's sister's eyes lolled and her mouth was open.

Bellatrix was frozen in shock over what she had done.

Not wanting to take another look at her sister's limp and woozy body, Bella ran out of the room, her hand over her mouth.

Now, we need to meet. Room of Requirement. Right now.

Bellatrix wrote the message quickly on a spare piece of torn parchment and enchanted it to reach Ethan and only Ethan. What happened at the library had mended itself and now the two young lovers were back with being happily infatuated with each other.

In her shock and in her horror Bellatrix realized that there was only one person she needed to be with right now. There was only one person who could see in her the beautiful and kind-hearted person she wasn't raised to believe existed. She was still left to wonder if that side of her did in fact exist.

When the tears began to fall over what a horrible thing she had done to her own sister, despite the echoing words of her mother in her head, Bellatrix let the tears fall.

That was the last time she cried.


	9. Corruped Ties

Ethan's midnight eyes stared down at Bella as she cried. The worst part was not being able to tell him a word of what happened. Telling him would reveal her secret and Bellatrix wasn't sure how much more pain she could take.

It was so strange, this feeling of pain. Her heart ached and her throat was tight. She had been raised to push everything back; desperation, heartbreak, betrayal. When she was on the receiving end it was okay. Her heart was turned stone against those things so much so that they just bounced off like nothing. But she was the one hurting someone, when she was the betrayer, it was different and Bella had no idea that someone could hurt like that by hurting someone else. Narcissa's screams were like tiny needles all over her skin.

Ethan stroked her head and cooed softly, telling her everything was going to be alright. He didn't even know a thing but the gist was comforting. Bellatrix sank into his arms. She was exhausted and drained. Torturing someone you love will do that to you.

When her cried had ceased and the tears had dried Ethan finally pressed her for more information.

"You want to tell me what happened?" he said softly. His cheek was pressed against the top of her head as they were sprawled on the loveseat in the Room of Requirement.

Bellatrix racked her brain for lies, anything that would get her out of the conversation without blowing her cover.

"I had a fight with Cissy." Not completely true but not untrue.

"What about?"

"I just upset her about something, that's all" Bella hoped her words weren't rushed and she prayed that Ethan would drop it. He did.

Slowly but surely Bella picked up the fragile pieces of her fallen emotions and put them back together again. Ethan's embrace gave her the power to do that. Sense came back to her and she could see that there was no point in lying down and crying which was exactly what Narcissa was doing in that exact same moment.

Narcissa Black laid stick straight on one of the leather sofas in the Slytherin common room. She didn't see where her sister had run off to and she didn't care. Her skin felt like it was still sizzling, like it had just come out of the cauldron. Tears fell freely from her face.

Narcissa remembered pain, screaming, Lucius's enraged cry and then blackness followed by curious faces staring down at her from above. She blinked away bright light room and focused on who was above her. There was Lucius and Gordon and another; Madame Pomfrey.

"And you're sure that's all that happened?" said the crisp voice of the nurse.

"Yes," Lucius's voice was irritated and cold, "just a slip of the hand and the whole potion went wrong. She fainted after that"

Madame Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and looked the three students over carefully. Cissy could tell that she didn't believe a word but she didn't push on. It was her job to heal injuries and not inquire as to the circumstances. That was up to the headmaster.

Looking back on that moment from her place on the sofa, Narcissa realised how much was at stake then. If one staff member so much as suspected illicit activity then they'd increase security and the whole club would suffer. Lucius had done the right thing.

As if instigated by thought, the young Malfoy stormed into the common room. His eyes were much different from how they were in the hospital wing. Then, they had been soft and cloudy, now his grey eyes were thunderous and dark. He had vengeance on his mind.

"No one has seen her. But she'll be back and when she is-"

"You'll do nothing" Narcissa cut him off and was shocked at how hollow her voice sounded.

Malfoy moved to kneel at her side, "What do you mean? She hurt you! And I swore that if anyone hurt you I would take it upon myself to see they were dealt with."

Narcissa placed a hand on his cheek. They were both so young and she could see that. She hated to see Lucius so hell-bent on causing pain to someone else. He wanted to do the right thing by her always but it ate at him inside to hurt another being. It was only she that could see the sensitive soul inside him. It was the main reason for her love for him. In truth, it was how she knew they had love for each other. Both could see the other for who they really were.

"I know you think you're doing something good by going on this manhunt for my sister. But if there's anyone who can really communicate with her, it's me. You'll just get yourself hurt." Narcissa touched her forehead to Lucius'. He looked angry at her lack of faith at first but the calmed, matching his breathing to hers.

With fingertips like feathers the girl tilted her boyfriend's chin to meet his lips with hers. It was only the lightest of kisses but it held more love in it than anything else. Narcissa wanted Lucius to know he was the only one for her and always would be.

One fleeting kiss proved to not be enough and Malfoy leant in for more. Cissy did not object and she complied while they kissed with desperation now, hotter and faster. She clasped his face in her hands and lay back, bringing his lips with her.

Malfoy followed and now he hovered over her while still not breaking their kiss. It was hard to get a good grip on the slippery leather of the sofa. He was awkward and she was beautiful, that was always how these dalliances went. Luckily, he managed to keep himself upright and continued to hover over Narcissa. Just kissing, nothing further.

Cissy tentatively placed her hands on Malfoy's chest. They broke apart and touched foreheads, heavily breathing together. Slowly Narcissa brought her hands under Lucius' school jumper and lightly traced his stomach and then his chest. She dragged her fingers up and down his torso and felt the jaggedness of his hipbones. Where Narcissa's fingers went, Malfoy was left with a trail of goose bumps and he could feel what was happening to himself. It happened every time they were together, yet he was no longer embarrassed.

Embracing his found need for passion Lucius placed light pecks along Narcissa's jawline and down her neck. Her breathing increased into short and fast breaths and her hands, now free from under Malfoy's jumper, shook with the pleasure.

"L-Lucius," she whispered.

He moaned in response, still continuing to place light kisses on her neck and now her chest. Narcissa closed her eyes and relished the feeling and then set her mind back to the task at hand.

"Lucius, I want to." With now unshaking hands, she cupped him from the outside of his trousers and pressed down with her palm. Malfoy shuddered.

He placed warm and wet kisses on her collar bone and finally returned to her lips where he left a final kiss before drawing away. Swiftly, he climbed off Narcissa and sat back down on the ground, averting his eyes from her offended face.

"We're not ready" he said glumly.

"We're not or you're not?" Narcissa spoke with harsh criticism.

Malfoy said nothing. He returned his gaze to Narcissa's pointed face. Her black eyes were cold but Lucius had never felt so warm in anyone else's gaze. He smiled a small smile and placed a light kiss on Cissy's forehead.

"I promise you that I want to, more than anything else, but please... wait"

Narcissa looked up at him with pleading eyes but her sigh suggested that she surrendered. Neither of them spoke for a while. Lucius intertwined his long fingers with Narcissa's and they sat there like that. Both students took deep breaths and Narcissa began to feel drowsy in the silence. Yet it was nothing but silent in Malfoy's head as he thought of the perfect thing to say in that moment. It was on the tip of tongue, tasting sweet.

"Narcissa..." Cissy's heavy eyelids opened suddenly and she smiled and looked up at Lucius.

Without even looking at her Malfoy said the three words that he had been dying to say to her ever since they meant. For two people so young they had found their other half in such a short space of time that people doubted what they had was true. But the weight in the three words, to Malfoy, meant more to him that what anyone else thought. The truth behind them was undeniable.

"I love you" the words hung in the silence and time slowed. Lucius could practically see them reach Narcissa's ears and see the gears in her head process the meaning. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes and she exhaled a breath that Malfoy didn't even know she was holding.

"I love you too" she whispered and the two young lovers sat there holding hands and felt like together they could conquer the world.

That moment was cut short when Bellatrix Black stormed into the common room. Obviously she wasn't aware that her sister was in the room so she marched straight past them and proceeded to go up the stairs. Narcissa and Lucius looked up in horror and the girl tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand as he had a face that looked like he was about to do something rash.

"Hey!" Narcissa shouted angrily. Bellatrix froze and she did not turn around.

"We need to talk" Bellatrix's sister's voice was like ice. She looked at Lucius imploringly and he grimaced but got the message. Huffing, he shot a cold look at Bella and left the common room. The two sisters stared at each other but there was something empty in Bellatrix's eyes.

Narcissa got up off the couch and marched over to her sister, not once breaking her gaze. Two pairs of black eyes fought it out in a battle of stares, one begging for forgiveness and the other unwilling to give it.

"Cissy, I can explain-"

Bella's words were cut short as Narcissa raised her hand to silence her sister.

And brought it swiftly across her sister's face. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the room, as sharp as the Black family's morals.


	10. Everknown Truth

The sting of Narcissa's anger and the fierceness of her hit hurt more than any length of being cursed. Bellatrix felt the blood rush to her cheek and she stared at the stone floor but could feel Narcissa's piercing gaze. She stared at her sister with such hate. Burning, vicious hatred. With an aching jaw the elder sister tried explaining her side.

"Cissy..."

Whack. Another slap across the same side of Bella's face. This time she had to look into her sister's eyes. They were black and empty, void of all emotion.

"You don't get to call me that" said Narcissa through gritted teeth.

"Please just listen to me" Bella pleaded.

The younger sister raised her hand to strike the eldest but in the same second Bellatrix's hand twitched to her sleeve where she kept her wand. Both girls looked there and a flicker of alarm went across Narcissa's eyes. She knew the power her sister could wield with just a flick of her wrist.

"Let me explain." Bella put more force behind her words and could see Narcissa beginning to yield. Subtly, Cissy nodded her head and both girls moved towards the couch and sat down at either end not looking at the other. After several moments of silence Bellatrix resorted to desperation.

"Cissy, you don't understand. You can't begin to possibly understand the power I feel when I use the curses. It's like nothing I've felt. Finally after all these years I can understand what our mother was trying to tell us. Power is vital, it's needed. And sometimes pain is necessary to achieve it! I finally understand that now. When I use those curses I feel... stronger. More in control." After her speech Bella found herself struggling for breath. She spoke so fast and willed for an inkling of understanding to appear on her sister's face.

Narcissa was breathing heavily and she stared Bella fully in the face.

"You were always her favourite, you know" she said glumly.

Bellatrix went to interrupt but Narcissa continued.

"For years I tried my hardest to impress our mother. While you were playing with the other children that visited our home I stayed inside and studied as hard as I could. But it wasn't academics that Mother was looking for. It was strength of will and character. I guess I never had the stuff to be the daughter she wanted" Narcissa laughed bitterly.

"I often wondered why she even bothered to have me when she already had the perfect daughter," Narcissa imitated the hoarse and wispy voice of Druella Black "Beautiful Bella... why can't you be more like your sister?...Narcissa stand aside and let your sister try, she'll probably be able to do it"

Bella let those words sink in. She deserved to hear them but she hadn't thought them true until her childhood flashed before her in that instance. Narcissa, always in the corner. The girl standing in her sister's shadow while her mother smiled and nodded at the appropriateness of the scene.

A family photo flashed before Bella's eyes. Her mother and father stood side by side while Bellatrix sat on a high-backed armchair. Mr and Mrs Black each had a hand on their daughter's shoulder and there was no mistaking the pride in Cygnus Black's eyes. On Druella's right Narcissa stood, straight-backed and stern-faced. An ignorant viewer of the photo would mistake the fierceness in the youngest Black daughter's face as determination, common in the Noble house. But Bella knew what it really was. There was no mistake. Narcissa's eyes held an unimaginable and incurable sadness. A sadness that only follows one who was left behind.

"They loved you because you had everything they admired in each other in you and that's what made you special. Looks, brains, strength and power. I was the soft, weak-willed nobody that was everything you weren't. Exact opposites yet our parents knew what they wanted, and it wasn't me." A single tear escaped Narcissa's eyes. Bella didn't know why she wasn't crying. She supposed she couldn't after the big tantrum she had in Ethan's arms. She knew she should be crying because everything her sister said was painfully true.

"Narcissa... honestly I didn't know" Bella's mouth was dry and her voice was hoarse.

Cissy smiled but it was without joy.

"That was the worst part. I overcame the jealously early and I grew to love you. And it was so... painful. Loving you while our parents didn't love me made me feel like a weakling, a coward. I kept thinking that if life was a constant battle for power and control then shouldn't I hate you and not want to be like you, but be better than you? But those thoughts were poison. Soon they befouled the whole thing and I couldn't help but look up to you. Sometimes a girl just needs a sister even if she stole everything that that girl could've ever been"

Bella couldn't move. She felt violently ill at her sister's words. Shaking she stood to leave the conversation and hide in the dormitory. Nowhere felt as safe as her four-poster bed. Narcissa's next words were spoken quietly but her whole life Bella would never forget them. Throughout her schooling years the words spoken when her back was turned were just as painful as those to her face.

"I'll never forgive you. I've tried my hardest but I won't, I can't. But I need you. You're my sister and you are the only person who understands me. But for as long as I live, I'll never forget this. And I will never forgive you"


	11. An Opportunity

Weeks rolled by featuring uncomfortable stares from Rodolphus, Narcissa not speaking and not a single meeting with Ethan. Bellatrix was having trouble adjusting to the fact that the person she loved all her life hated her, the person she had grown to love ignoring her and just Rodolphus' advances in general. He ceased to give up.

The Leaders of Darkness meetings were hellishly uncomfortable because, to a certain crazed teenage boy, making Bella uncomfortable resembled a winnable contest. The last meeting before Christmas was particularly unpleasant. The elder students were learning how to make Dark potions while Narcissa sat with the second and third years and read aloud about minor hexes and jinxes. It seemed that the youngest Black sister had taken a role of authority amongst the members.

"…hexes and jinxes settle at the bottom of the hierarchy of Dark spells. This is because they cause minor inconvenience to their target. For example, the Knockback Jinx which is used to repel an opponent or knock away an object"

Narcissa spoke with glee and she could see the wonder she was alighting in her peers. Bellatrix felt a pain in her chest. She spoke to everyone except her like that. If she ever spoke to her sister at all that is.

Meanwhile, Bella stood around a long table laden with cauldrons and potion ingredients along with Rodolphus and two fifth years that she didn't know the names of. That day they were learning how to brew Polyjuice Potion described by the Dark Arts book as 'a nifty potion if you have the desire to look like someone else.'

Bellatrix stared into her cauldron at the dark brown sludge and wondered if she had left it to boil for too long. She added leeches at the time the book said but still her potion resembled salamander puke.

"How'd yours turn out?" hands came up behind her and held her waist as a slimy voice whispered in her ear. Bella sighed.

"Get off me, Rodolphus" she shook him off.

Rodolphus laughed breezily in her ear and kissed her cheek. The kiss was wet and cold and Bella felt sick. She immediately wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

His presence was not unwelcome though, she did need help with her potion. With precautions in mind, Bella took a slight step away.

"Is it meant to look like that?" she asked doubtfully.

Rodolphus gave her potion a slight stir and waved his hand over the top to inhale its scent. He wrinkled his nose but then regained his composure and moved to read through the potion instructions.

"Did you add the lacewing flies at the right time?" asked Rodolphus

"Yeah, right at the start" Bella replied.

"You left them to boil right?"

Bellatrix looked away. She had been in a rush so she forgot to bring the potion to a boil before adding all the ingredients in. In truth, she had just added all the ingredients in one go. It looked like the smart thing to do at the time.

"Well, there's your first mistake. That's why it's chunky see? The lacewing flies are supposed to go soft if you leave them to boil, soon enough they just fall apart"

Bellatrix's forehead furrowed and she gave her potion a weak stir, she felt disappointed and deflated. She looked over at Rodolphus and wasn't prepared for what she saw.

In his hand he held a small knife with a thin blade and was swiftly and thinly slicing a long curved object that Bella identified as a Horn of a Bicorn. She had already added hers and continued to stare in confusion.

"Extra horn should dissolve the chunks of fly" said the boy as if sensing her gaze. With deft hands Rodolphus slid the thin slices of the Horn of a Bicorn into Bella's cauldron. "Add a bezoar and it should be back to normal within the hour. Just keep stirring slowly"

Bellatrix was without words. Rodolphus was being… nice? And without an ulterior motive to get into her pants? The world just kept getting more and more confusing.

"Thanks?" she said slowly. It came out sounding more than a query.

"I'm not just charming and devastatingly attractive, you know"

There it was. There was the Rodolphus she knew and hated.

The Great Hall was bare for a Monday afternoon, even if it was early. Bellatrix sat and eat ferociously at her scrambled eggs. She hadn't even bothered with toast. A little ways down sat her sister who stared moodily into her juice. Bella knew that Narcissa knew that she was watching her. There weren't any people sitting between the two sisters. There was just a wide empty space between the two of them.

Bella no longer let her sister's distance but a damper over her mood. Granted there was nothing that could make it better, her emotions stayed strictly level, yet she didn't brood over it. _Narcissa just needed time, that's all. _Those words replayed like a mantra in her head.

In a flurry of papers and long silver hair, Malfoy burst onto the scene, a frenzied look on his face. He sat down in the middle of the space between Bella and Cissy and rolled his eyes.

"Okay seriously, you guys need to get it together" he said. This was odd because normally he was always on the side of his girlfriends. Narcissa looked affronted at his command; Bella kept her head down but couldn't mask his surprise.

Cissy grunted something Bella couldn't comprehend but it seemed to annoy Malfoy.

"What if I told the two of you that-"before continuing, Malfoy lowered his voice "someone outside of the school has heard of our group and is interested in what we can do?"

That got her attention.

Both girls scooted closer to the boy and gave him a look to continue. At their reactions Malfoy looked smug.

"I've got a letter…" the blonde boy held up a folded piece of parchment. Immediately, Bella snatched it away.

"Hey!" Malfoy went to grab it but she had already walked off with it. He gave up soon enough and Bella stood in the corner of the Great Hall as her sister and her boyfriend looked on in anticipation.

All that was left was the words scrawled in what looked like ancient script. They chilled her to the bone yet left her wildly exhilarated.

_Your practices fascinate me. I would like to learn more. There is a revolution coming. Your strengths will be rewarded, your loyalty treasured. If you are interested, join me. Fight for things ultimate, for they are yours for the taking.  
>- LV<em>

Bella needed only to read it once. She froze, stunned and excited. She didn't need to question who sent the letter; that could wait until later. With heavy feet she walked back to the table and handed the letter to Narcissa whose face evolved into first an expression of disbelief and then into one of jubilant excitement.

"Do you know who sent it?" she whispered.

Lucius looked around to check that they weren't being overheard, "It came to the manor addressed to me. I didn't believe it at first but it seems like an offer to good to pass up"

"Why do you think they want us? How did they even know?!" Narcissa voice raised several octaves with each question.

Bella drowned out their conversation with her own thoughts. The last thing she wanted to do was question everything about it because if she did she feared she might talk herself out of it.

_An offer too good to pass up._

Oh yes. Too good indeed.


	12. Dancing with Darkness

Bellatrix breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Thankfully the day had ended and she was free to do as she pleased. Ending it with transfiguration had been a pain though and her head pounded with all that she had learnt. She walked close to the walls of the corridor and watched other students retreat back to their houses. Alcoves along the walls glittered with bright burning flames that made Bella sleepy after having such a long day, a long _week _in fact_. _Shaking herself free of class ties, the Black daughter strode tiredly towards the entrance to the dungeons.

Without warning a hand shot out and pulled her into one of the alcoves. Her first instinct was to shield herself against the fire burning in its place but instead she was pushed into the dark corner and a body had pressed itself against her, shielding both of their faces from view of the passing throng of students. There was no mistaking whose tall and lean figure it was, the feel of his strong back and muscular shoulders gave him away.

"Ethan." Bellatrix breathed his name gratefully, like he was an answer to an unspoken prayer.

"Did you miss me?" he said into her ear. He placed several gentle kisses on her jawbones and cheek before placing a light peck on her lips. Bella had never felt something more gratifying. She had missed him so much while all this drama had been happening over the last few days.

"Everyday" whispered Bellatrix, "why didn't you come earlier?"

Ethan stopped abruptly and looked into her with his fierce midnight eyes.

"I've been busy" he said curtly. Sensing his rising anger, Bella changed the subject.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You're here" she grasped his face in her hands and forced his mouth onto hers.

Their lips collided in a wet mess of passion and the gentle love that existed between them had been replaced by something wild. Bellatrix bit down on Ethan's lower lip and both students tasted sweet, metallic blood but it only made the embrace more frenzied. In the chaos of tongues and hot wet kisses Bella felt Ethan slide his hand up her thigh, gathering her skirt with it. The stockings she wore prevented him from getting very far but nevertheless he stroked a tender area below her stomach. Bellatrix felt as though his hands left fire in their wake and she prayed for him to never stop. Carefully, he slipped his thumb into the waistband of her stockings and rubbed gentle circles.

A desperate moan escaped Bella's throat and she pulled on Ethan's collar with both hands to bring his mouth back to hers instead of where they were at her neck. Swiftly, she slipped her tongue between his teeth and a low growl escaped from Ethan. He abandoned his quest beneath her skirt and pushed her by the waist back further into the corner. Bellatrix obliged and wrapped her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist. Literally hanging off him, she pressed herself ever closer to Ethan until she couldn't get any closer.

Ethan's hands ventured beneath her jumper and caressed the skin below the white lace bra his girlfriend wore. Bella whimpered and he took this as a sign to not stop. With Bellatrix's hot wet kiss urging him on, he slid his hands beneath her bra and explored her chest freely. Ethan felt Bella's breaths quicken as she started to pant. Her insistence at wanting to continue was thick between them and yet their dalliance did not continue any further than they dared to go.

Ethan set Bella back on the ground and touched their foreheads together. Even in the darkness they were familiar with each other's faces. Their breathing synchronized and they felt as one. Bella felt that time was as good as any to make a commitment she felt only Ethan deserved.

"Ethan" she whispered.

"Yes?" Ethan said. Bella took in every moment so she would remember it for all time. She would never forget the musicality in his voice, the sweetness and feeling even in just the one word. Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix took a chance.

"I love you"

Ethan leant back and looked at her whole face. His eyes seemed to question her motive for saying those three little words and for a moment she thought that he would just walk away and never see her again and she would be made a fool.

The tall boy began to fumble in his trouser pocket until he found what he was looking for. In his hand he held a silver locket which dangled on a chain that resembled two strands twisted together. With steady hands Ethan clasped the locket around her neck. With a closer look she saw the engraving in tiny letters on the front. The words were set between two snakes biting the other's tail in a never ending circle. They read:

_Darkness weeps as light will die_

While Bella was examining her gift, Ethan tucked a curl behind her ear and whispered.

"I love you too"

For a while neither student spoke because no words could describe the frailty of the moment. Bellatrix thought of what had transpired earlier before she had spoken the words that took her relationship with Ethan further and couldn't stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. Unfortunately, Ethan noticed her blush and smirked.

"Being bad feels good doesn't it?" Ethan's eye glinted.

He had no idea. But at his words Bella's heart soared. Was there a chance that Ethan could be just as good at dancing with darkness as she was? To find out there was only one thing to do.

Ethan had to know.


	13. Choices to End Lies

Bella lay awake in her four-poster bed in the Slytherin girls' dormitory. Around her the other girls snored softly and couldn't have any idea of the fact that Bellatrix was waiting for something. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she waited impatiently for a signal. When they parted today, Ethan told her to wait until midnight and he would send her a sign that he was waiting for her in a secret location. His mysteriousness was exciting but the waiting was getting unbearable.

Every inch of her body tingled with excitement and Bella couldn't help but think of what happened in the alcove that day. He had nearly literally set her body alight and those feelings remained like a cauldron about to boil. Bella lightly touched her finger to all the places she had felt his touch like fire. Surely this meant that there was no one else. Rodolphus had never made her feel the way she did now. Ethan had to be the one…

Gosh, the boy was turning her into such a sap. Looking back to before he had come into her life Bella noticed that she was less in tune to what she was feeling and stuck to being that girl in the corner. Never speaking but ever watching. But then came that fateful day…

_It was a surprisingly sunny day which had already put Bellatrix in a bad mood. The heat, even in minimal amount, was torturous and she longed for fog and rain and cold. Sticking to what she knew, brick walls and covered halls, Bella walked to her next class. _

_She looked enviously at the students lying on the grass in the sun. None of her 'friends' would ever think to do that or invite her if they did. No, being in Slytherin meant cold. It meant being rich, pure-blooded and hostile. Friends could come later when you married someone of your stature and they were necessary to your social standing. Things probably would've been easier if she were placed in another house, but the very thought was impossible. Blacks were always and would forever be in Slytherin. _

_Still staring at the joyful students sitting in the sun, Bella rounded the corner and smacked right into the chest of another student. Books went tumbling and a temper rose._

_"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" snapped the Slytherin girl._

_"Oh I'm sorry. I should be more careful around you Slytherin types. Please don't hex me!" said a pair of midnight eyes. He cowered mockingly as if to dodge an incoming spell._

_Bellatrix attempted to scowl to hide her amusement and failed. But she wouldn't smile even though his scarf indicated a Ravenclaw._

_"Well…" she struggled for words to say, "Just look up next time" _

_ The boy smirked and knelt to pick up his books as Bella did the same. _

_"I'm Ethan" he held out a hand to help her up. She was stunned; this was a totally new experience._

_Bellatrix finally had an opportunity to look him up and down and was not unimpressed by what she saw. Broad shoulders and sandy blonde hair, and those eyes, deep blue. The deepest she had ever seen. The girl's breath got caught in her throat as she took him in, in his splendid entirety. He truly was beautiful, how had she never seen him before?_

_"Bella-"she cleared her throat, "Bellatrix"_

_Ethan's eyes widened. _

_"What a great name! It's unique. Certainly fitting" he was so courteous. Like no one she had ever met before. _

_"I hope you mean unique in a good way" said Bella, catching his implication. In that moment she had to check herself. Was she actually flirting with this boy?_

_"How could there be any other way?" Ethan looked like he was going to say more but then the clock tower chimed alerting students that their next class had begun._

_"I should go-""It was nice talking to you" said both students together. Ethan laughed and Bella blushed at the sound of it._

_Ethan narrowed his eyes as if trying to figure out something. The smirk would not leave his lips._

_"We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it"_

_Bellatrix never questioned him. All she wanted was to see him again. She never wanted that conversation to end. _

The memory had made her sleepy but she refused to sleep. Ethan was waiting for her and this was the night he was to know. For if it was darkness she saw in him then this opportunity could be for him too. They could be in the dark together. The thought was so deliciously enveloping.

All of sudden the locket Ethan gave her that very day shuddered and continued to shudder until she took it in her hand. Bella at first didn't know what to do but then a faint blue light shimmered from inside of it. Finally, _a signal._

Unclasping it with shaking hands Bellatrix read the words that flashed up slowly in small, golden letters:

_Black lake_

Hurling back the covers Bella ran out of the dormitory with not even a thought of putting on something warmer. There was no one in the common room which was odd even for midnight. Normally Malfoy would be there, staring into the fire, brooding.

Eerie silence followed her and Bellatrix's skin prickled at the adrenaline running through her. At any moment she could get caught and the whole plan would be blown to bits but she persevered, never once looking behind her for fear of being slowed down. Bella smiled at the thought of how Ethan escaped the castle. Surely his charm alone would be enough for him to disappear. With a bursting sense of freedom, she burst through the front double doors into the paved courtyard

Bellatrix's breath turned white in the cold air yet it only made her more excited. She loved the way the cold made everything seem more alive, more vivid. The numbness she felt was a dull echo of what she felt before she met Ethan. The only warmth she appreciated was how he made her feel inside.

The cold outside wrapped it's thick arms around her and embraced her like her mother would. Both were as cold and unforgiving as the other. With each pressing footstep closer to Ethan, Bella was closer to being freed from secrets and lies. That itself was worth the rebellion and the nagging risk of getting caught.

Against the silver moon Bellatrix could see Ethan's tall silhouette. He stood with his hands in his pockets and stared out at the horizon, away from the castle. She could practically see his thoughts travelling with the wind and the gentle ripples of the lake. It felt almost a crime to interrupt his pensive state. Even without seeing his face, Bella could imagine it. Lost in thought with a slight smirk. The smirk could never leave his face. It was one of the things that made it beautiful.

With one tentative footstep in front of another she moved closer to her boyfriend. He must've known she was there by now but he didn't turn around. With cold and shaking hands, she wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist and pressed a chilly kiss to the back of his neck.

Ethan turned to face her and slid his hands beneath her jumper and placed them on her bony hips. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment, his matching the colour of the night sky above them while her black eyes stared straight back into his. Between them the gaze held as much love as the other could muster. Ethan kissed Bella's smiling lips and opened them with his. Sliding his tongue between her teeth in a slowly cascading wave of passion, he pressed himself closer to her. As close as was humanly possible.

Bella broke away for a second to bring what she knew to life.

"Ethan, I have to tell you something" she said, trying not to sound forceful.

He looked taken aback for a moment. But then the smirk returned to his lips again and he sat down on the ground. Bella noticed he had taken the liberty of bringing a tartan blanket for them to rest on as they shared a night together. Bellatrix knelt down and looked at him openly and took the plunge.

"Over the summer a group formed at my sister's boyfriend's house and…" Bella watched Ethan's face change, his eyes narrow, confusion taking over. Bella continued, "they study… dark arts"

Ethan knew the stories of what the Dark arts could do. He had heard tales of them told in class, read about the devastation they caused through the ages. He was not afraid of them but neither was he running off to join in.

"Ethan… I'm part of that group and…" Bellatrix took a deep breath, "I want you to be too"

Ethan went to protest but she cut him off.

"Before you say anything, just listen. It's unlike anything I've ever done before and I'm really good at it! The power, the energy… it's something entirely new. And I want you to experience it too! Things would be so much better if you were there beside me!" she held his shoulders tightly and stared into his dark eyes.

Ethan looked away as he processed everything she had said. Many emotions flickered across his face. Frustration, confusion, anger, indecisiveness, judgement. Bella's heart beat faster with worry at what he might say, what he might think of her. Ethan stood up and walked to the lake edge. He stared out at the water and she waited to see what he would say or do. After a while she accompanied him at the edge of the lake and laced her fingers though his and squeezed, expressing thought through a simple gesture. It worked for Narcissa with Malfoy.

It felt like hours since he spoke. Both of the young lovers just stared out into the darkness. The stars glinted off the surface of the lake and Bella's heart ached at the beauty. Everything between her and Ethan could be over in a matter of moments but she would always have that one frame stilled in her mind. The stars, the cold, the lake and Ethan's hand through hers. No matter what happened this was a moment she could keep close to her heart.

"Okay" Ethan said it so quietly that Bellatrix had to wonder if she had imagined it.

"What?" both students turned to look at each other.

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with it but I love you and you're allowed to make your own decisions. No matter how crazy they are…" there was that smirk again.

"So you'll come with me to the next meeting?" Bella's heart fluttered with anticipation.

"Ah, about that-"Ethan began. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I have my own conditions if I am to join this group you're talking about"

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to be taken aback.

"Oh? And what would they be?"

Suddenly Ethan's smile faltered and then abandoned his face. His frown matched Bella's.

"No more secrets and no more lies. If we're in this together then it's time for people to know about us"

Silence. Neither spoke until Ethan dropped the bombshell and didn't give his girlfriend time to consider the consequences.

"If not, then I'm sorry. You either tell people the truth and let go of all the secrets or _we're_ _done_"


End file.
